


Не подросток

by TLintu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex in a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: По статистике большинство подростков теряют девственность с ровесниками, на заднем сидении машины.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 90





	Не подросток

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/gifts).



По статистике большинство подростков теряют девственность с ровесниками, на заднем сидении машины. Традиционно действие неловкое, и хотя бы одна сторона не достигает оргазма. Стайлз девственность потерял в отличной кровати, а вот первый оргазм, в котором кроме него участвовал другой человек, у него и правда был в машине. Не с ровесником, а с горячим оборотнем почти на двадцать лет старше. С тем же самым, с которым позже потерял девственность. Невелика, кстати, потеря. Стайлз бы и трахнулся там же, тогда же, но Питер слишком гедонист, чтобы пытаться изогнуться во что-то удобное в машине. В джипе у них ещё получается: там сидения шире, а вот ни одна из пафосных машин Питера явно для выкрутасов не предназначена.  
Минет в машине почему-то всегда оказывается незапланированным. Включая тот первый. Стайлзу обычно достаёт знаний, чтобы понимать, что секс будет кошмарным в таких условиях. Ровно до того момента, как он оказывается на спине с раздвинутыми ногами. Как сказано ранее: Питер — гедонист. Так что до настоящего секса в машине они обычно не доходят. Это просто случается, и видит бог: Стайлз понятия не имеет, как. Он совершенно не при чём, чтобы там ни говорил Питер.  
Он просто однажды согласился, чтобы Питер подвёз его от лофта Дерека. Джип отказался заводиться; возвращаться, чтобы попросить подвезти, было влом, идти пешком - ещё больше, и предложение Питера было встречено на "ура". Остальная стая уже разъехалась, так что никто не мог ничего сказать о плохих жизненных выборах Стайлза. Слово за слово, и внезапно Питер ухмыляется, сообщая, что возбуждение Стайлза — невыносимо яркий запах. И Стайлз краснеет, бледнеет и пытается спорить, потому что он даже себе не хотел бы признавать, что Питер горячий. Как минимум потому что наиболее горячим парень его находил, когда они спорили. Или исследовали вместе. Или когда на Питере была эта ужасная обтягивающая белая футболка. Хуже — только когда Хейл надевал кардиган. Стайлз каждый раз думал, что нужно сообщить, что так эту вещь не носят. Даже он знает. Язык не поворачивался: что если бы Питер его послушал?  
Так что начало и в первый раз, и позднее всегда одинаковое: они спорят, и в разговоре больше сарказма и грязного флирта, чем смысла. А потом внезапно оказывается, что Стайлз лежит на спине на заднем сидении, а его ноги заброшены на плечи Питера. Член стоит так, что болит, а Питер занят: оставляет засосы на внутренней стороне бёдер, языком соединяет родинки, заставляя Стайлза метаться, выгибаясь. Чёртова идеальная злодейская бородка раздражает кожу. Стайлз подрагивает, пытается найти за что зацепиться. Руки скользят по сидению, а хвататься за Питера неудобно. Кроме того, он любит, когда Стайлз тянет его за волосы. Так что обычно Стайлз борется с этим желанием. Стайлз ищет опору, а не способ улететь ещё дальше. Питер мешает посасывание кожи с укусами, медленно, издеваясь, приближается к члену. Стайлз закрывает рот, чтобы не просить. Прижимает ко рту тыльную сторону ладони, жмурится. Когда губы Питера в ласке проходят по яичкам, Стайлз кусает пальцы, чтобы не кричать. Питер поднимается, отвлекаясь, и Стайлз возмущённо хнычет. Чувствует, как обхватывающая его левое колено рука исчезает. Он открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как пальцы Питера смыкаются вокруг его запястья. Убирают руку ото рта.  
— Так мы не договаривались, Лапушка.  
— Да мы, — Стайлз вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями, — никак не.  
Питер тихо фыркает. Предлагает:  
— Тогда договариваемся: ты кричишь — я отсасываю.  
— Тебе лишь бы чтобы я кричал.  
— Я думал: тебе нравится кричать на меня, Лапушка. Кажется, я обоняю у тебя стояк в 11 случаях из 9.  
— Задница.  
— Кричи, Стайлз, — говорит Питер и возвращается к прерванному занятию.  
Стайлз распахивает глаза, поражённо выдыхает, когда чувствует, как губы Питера обхватывают его член, прекратив дразнить. Задыхается, выгибаясь, хватает воздух и пытается справиться с перегрузкой всех нервных окончаний. Каждый раз - как первый. Стайлз не уверен, но, кажется, умоляет. Чувствует, как язык Питера скользит по члену. Хнычет, цепляется за плечи оборотня, гнётся сильнее, подставляется, раздвигая ноги шире. Забрасывает ногу выше, коленкой упирается в переднее сидение и недовольно скулит. Неудобно. Руки Питера снова ловят оба колена, удерживают, чтобы Стайлз прекратил метаться. Питер издаёт тихий смешок, от которого все внутренности Стайлза переворачиваются. Проводит языком от головки к основанию. Потом — назад, будто вылизывает мороженое на солнцепёке. У Стайлза все мысли окончательно вылетают, и он кричит, как и хотел Питер. Стоит губам снова обхватить ствол и сжаться, Стайлз кончает. Пытается отдышаться, поднимает голову, пробует осознать где находится. Питер довольно ухмыляется, облизывается. Стайлз хочет сказать что-нибудь колкое. Скажем: обратить внимание Питера на то, что по статистике его быстрый оргазм с Питером не связан. Язык двигаться отказывается, так что Стайлз просто пытается не путаться в своих руках. И раздеть Питера. Последняя задача кажется ужасно важной, так как сам Стайлз полностью растрёпанный.  
— Я не подросток, Стайлз, — говорит тот, отодвигаясь и облизываясь. Язык медленно движется вначале по нижней губе, потом - по верхней. Дразнит. Снова. Стайлз может только шало моргать и вяло тянуть оборотня к себе. Тот смеётся и позволяет слабому человеку прижаться. Посткоитальные обнимашки постоянно вызывают у Питера насмешку. Стайлз позволяет ему думать, что это он нуждается в них, и не комментирует, как Питер сладко прижимается по ночам. Пытается поймать язык, сплести его со своим. Руками обхватывает Питера за затылок, притирается ближе и когда отпускает губы, чтобы вздохнуть, то слышит над ухом мягкий смех, от которого мурашки табуном пересекают кожу, а кровь вновь приливает к члену. Он подросток, это нормально. Руки Питера гладят его по спине, привычно ласковые. Да, кто-то обожает касаться и вылизывать. Стайлз улыбается, прижимается ближе, упирается лбом в плечо. Пытается сесть, а не полулежать, вися на Питере и цепляясь за плечи. Чувствует, как на его шее смыкаются на мгновение зубы, а потом по коже проходится язык. Питер вылизывает его, звук им издаваемый, похож на урчание. Стайлз чувствует дрожь по всему телу, слабо вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь.  
Это всё ещё не секс, только рука Питера гладит медленно встающий член. Как сказать медленно - медленно для шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Так что, наверное, в нормальном мире у взрослых людей это быстро. Стайлз цепляется за Питера, тянет оборотня к себе, ближе, прижимается, оплетая ногами. Чувствует крепкий член Питера, скрытый джинсами, тянется рукой, чтобы освободить его.  
— Всё ещё не подросток, — повторяет Питер, ухмыляясь сильнее. Последний раз проводит языком по горлу Стайлза, оставляет след, и отступает под возмущённым взглядом.


End file.
